Empires
by Taken-IT-Easy
Summary: This is about the rebirth of an old Quidditch team that was once gold. Harry and a group of misfits are turning heads in the sporting world.Postwar VOldie is deadwith HPLL RWHG NLGW NTRL
1. Chapter 1

"And the Empires loose another match today," The announcer said over the small alarm clock at the edge of the bed. Harry reached over and turned it off. The Empires where the worst team in all of Quidditch. They once where good, oh a very long long time ago. Now they have seemed to have lost…well they lost all talent.

"Good morning," Harry said as he walked into his kitchen. It was six years after the fall of Voldemort and everything has gone normal…well mostly. A woman in her early twenties turned around. Her long blonde hair was pulled into an untidy bun and she was wearing one of Harry's old button down's that was excessively big for her small body and ended right below her bottom.

"Yes it is," She said with a smile as she gave him a quick kiss. "A letter came in for you. It's a job offering for something about Quidditch."

"You read it I guess," Harry said picking up the already open envelope and raising a brow. She nodded. Harry smiled. He was not surprised it was Luna.

"I'll go check on the twins while you read," She said with a smile. "You might need the alone time to think about this one."

"Fine," Harry said as he gave his wife a quick kiss and pulled out the parchment. It was in gold print and had a large engraving of knight's helmet on the top right hand corner. Empires logo. Harry read on.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We are offering you a chance of a lifetime. The chance to become a Knight on the Empires. Yes we do know it's a bit shocking but we will offer you a salary of 200,000 gallons a year for six years. If you can think of additional players to help we will give the same contract._

_Murry Turrtle_

_President of The Empires._

_RASP_

Harry stared blankly at the paper for about twenty minutes. He took out a ink and a quil. He wrote four words on the paper and sent it back to the president.

_When do we Start?_

Harry walked out onto the field of the Empires two weeks later. The stands where a mess with only wooden bleachers that stood on each side of the pitch. The hoops on both ends were bent over and the rings where triangles. The grass was dead but had weeds growing in different patches. Harry looked up and saw the president of the club walk out onto the field with a huge smile.

"Glad you could make it," Murry said. He was short and pudgy with no hair. "Now your schedule can be made and you hand it to my assistant here." He pointed to a small house elf that had glasses on and a small suit.

"Ok so where is the rest of the team?" Harry asked. The man looked up at Harry with as small grin.

"Well," he said with small laugh. "They all quit, so you will have to assemble a team before the first match. In two weeks." With that he left Harry alone on the trashy field.

"No fucking way," Harry said before he apparated back home. Luna was scolding their twins when Harry walked in.

"Harry," Luna said. "Why are you hear so early?"

"Yeah dad," said one of the twins. He was the exact replica of his dad but had blue eyes.

"What happened?" said the other but had green eyes and a bit more curly hair.

"Well first of all why are you two in trouble, Sirius, James?"

"Well first we didn't mean to blow up the cat," Sirius said.

"But he tried to catch Ergy," James said as he stroked his owl that laid on his shoulder.

"It's not even our cat though." Sirius said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Go to your room and study potions or something." Harry said. The boys sighed and walked back up to their rooms. Harry turned to Luna and sighed. He started in on the whole story about what he was to do.

"And now I have two weeks to assemble a team," Harry said. "I need a keeper, Three chasers, And two beaters. I'll have to ask Fred and George if they've been practicing. Ron is with the ministry. I'll write to him and see if he can't find some chasers. Ginny's pregnant again so we can't have her on the team."

"Sounds like you have your arms full," Luna said while she watered a plant in the kitchen with her wand. Harry nodded.

"I'm going to see Fred and George now, I'll be back in a bit," Harry said as he gave her a kiss and apparated to the shop. Fred and George where stocking shelves when he came in.

"Hello Harry," Fred said as Harry walked in.

"Yes what is the occasion?" George asked.

"Well I need some betters," Harry said bluntly. "I'm the captain of the Empires and we need players so I thought maybe you two have been doing any beater work."

"You see Harry it's been a while you know," Fred said.

"Plus I really don't like to lose," George said. Harry nodded.

"It is great advertisement for your business," Harry said. "Plus traveling around the world that is filled with beautiful women." He set the bait.

"Well I guess we could do a few games," Fred said. The hook is set.

"What time is practice?" George asked.

"Tomorrow at seven," Harry said. Fred and George nodded. Harry went back home to see Ron and Hermione sitting at the table. They usually came over for tea at least three times a week and it just happened to work out this way today.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said as she sipped on her tea. She let her three children to play with Sirius and James. Their names where Bobby, Sara and Calvin. Calvin was in Gryffindor with Sirius and James. Sara and Bobby's first year was after this summer.

"Hello," Harry said as he sat down next to Luna. "Listen Ron I need a keeper for my team. Will you like the job?"

"Well," Ron said looking over at Hermione who raised her eyebrows. "I do have three kids what is the pay like?"

"Two hundred," Harry said looking up at Ron. "Thousand a year for six years. I think it's enough don't you?" Ron dropped out of his chair. Hermione looked taken aback.

"Yes," Ron said after he got back up. "So what team are we on and who is on it?"

"Empires," Harry said as he watched Ron and even Hermione laugh.

"Really Harry," Ron said after he stopped laughing.

"Really," Harry said." The twins and you right now is all I have. I need some chasers,"

"Wait your not joking," Hermione said.

"Nope," Harry said. "The pay is worth it though."

"Yeah I'm not going to complain," Ron said.

"I also need some Chasers," Harry said looking at Ron. "Do you know of any?"

"Well working in Magical Games should help," Luna said. Ron smiled.

"I could ask around," Ron said.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ron left early to the pitch the next day. Ron couldn't beleave what a dump it was. He put down his Firebolt 2000 next to Harry's Falcon 10.

"Hey this is where you will become a legend," Harry said. "At least you can't get any worse."

"We should at least try to clean up," Ron said as he took out his wand. "I'll repair the Hoops you take care of the stands."

"I thought I was captain?" Harry said as Ron took on his broom towards the opposite side of the pitch. Ron gave the Harry finger and continued to fly.

"Hello," Said an old wizard that was sitting in the stands with a hat on and a cooler beside him.

"Hello who are you," Harry asked. The man chuckled, he was completely dressed in Empire gear and had a small book in one hand.

"I'm Frankie," He said. "I'm the only season/training ticket holder that the Empires have had. I believe that I'm the last true fan."

"Oh," Harry said. "So how many games have you gone too?"

"Every game since I was eleven, I remember when this place was once packed now it's just me and my friends. WE think this year will be different, in a good way of course." Frankie said.

"Thanks," Harry said and pulled out his wand to start work.

After a good hour work Ron managed to fix the hoops and Harry had the home side stands ready and clean. It was time to practice and people started to pop in left and right. First was Fred and George who where playing swords with their beater bats. Next was a young women with light blonde hair with crazy blue highlights. She had the body of model and a huge smile. Ron tapped Harry's shoulder.

"She's Kaley," Ron said. "Chaser from the USA's back up team. She is the best shot in years but can't pass worth shit."

Next was another girl. She was the same height as Kaley but was black with dread locks. She was of the same build and had light blue eyes.

"That is Susan," Ron said. "She was voted most defensive, also has the most fouls in the league. A bit touchy attitude so be careful."

The next to pop in was a man about Harry's age. He was medium build and had medium dirty blond hair. He wore it in large spikes that stuck out in every direction.

"That's Ty," Ron said. "He is great in everything and excells in speedbut he just can't catch."

"What do you mean catch," Harry asked.

"Like I said," Ron said tossing a quffle over towards Ty. Ty went to catch it but bobbled it and dropped it to the floor. "He can't catch. These are the only people I could get in such short notice."

"Fine," Harry said as he called them all in. "I'm Harry, I'm your captain so lets have a quick pratice round and I'll see what we got. We will split up in teams, defensive vs. offensive players."

It was terrible. Between kaley bad passing and Ty dropping the good ones there chaser game was terrible. Susan spent too much time attacking Fred when he picked up the lose ball to help with the offensive part. Ty did had a couple of shots but only a couple made it in. Harry sighed miserably.

"Hold on," Harry yelled. The others stopped and followed Harry to the ground. Harry's head begain to hurt.

"Something wrong sir," Kaley asked looking concerned. Harry laughed to himself.

"Everything," Harry said. "We have one more week to turn this around."

"One week," Ty said. "We will only be able to pratice for one week."

"Yeah then we play league champs, Ireland," Harry said. "So I've never been one to just roll over and die. I expect us to give them a run for there money."

"How do you expect," Fred said.

"For us to beat Ireland," George finished.

"For starters we could start to work as a team," Harry said. "Susan you have to be upfield when the others are and can't keep trying to steal the quffle when no one is around for back up."

"Passing is key and Ty you need to catch something," Harry said. Ty looked down at the ground and nodded.

"Lets start this up again, as a team." Harry said. He put his hand out in the middle of the group. "I promise when we finish this season we will be shocking more than just are selves."

The others put their hands in and then Harry yelled empires on three and they all yelled empires.

A week later.

"Harry Potter," A small man said. Harry stopped changing into his robes looked at the man. "I'm David I will be announcing the game. Could you please give me your roster so I will be able to say the names."

"Sure," Harry said as he handed him the roster and sat back down on the bench. They were in ireland's stadium. It was about the size as the one at the world cup and had that amount of people gathering in the stands now. Harry heard the footsteps of hundreds of wizards and witches coming over their small changing room. Harry stood up in his playing robes, they where all white with a large black stripe down the middle of the uniform. The empire's logo was pressed on the back.

"You guys ready," Harry asked looking at the group. Ty was sleeping on kaley's lap while she read witch weakly, Susan and George where flirting and Fred was playing snaps with Ron. They all nodded and got up.

"So lets say we give Ireland a little jolt," Harry said as he put his hand in the middle. "ON THREE….ONE….TWO… THREE, EMPIRES!"

Everyone yelled it and they made their way down the long tunnel leading to the pitch.

"Wow," Ron said as they finally made it outside. They all mounted their brooms took flight.

"Look at all of these people," Fred said flying next to Harry. "This was way worth it your little bossy practices and such."

"I have to agree," George said flying on the other side of him gripping his bat. "This is defently worth that one day of practice that was about twelve hours."

"I get it practice wont be as bad if you guys don't let any one by," Harry said with a smile. Fred and George looked at one another for a moment.

"You have yourself," Fred said.

"A deal," George said as the twins tapped their bats together and took off. Ron pulled up next to Harry after that.

"Do you think we actually stand a chance," Ron said glumly.

"If you act like that then we don't," Harry said. "For every block goal I'll buy you a pint. How dose that sound?"

Ron's eyes went wide and nodded. "I'll take it."

Harry went towards the middle of the pitch where the Refferire stood with Irelands captain.

"Gentlemen I'll have clean match," He said. He was short and his grey hair was pushed over to the left. "If there are no questions I'll like to get this started."

"None here," Harry said. The Irish captain nodded and extended his hand.

"Good luck," He said with a smile. "You'll need it."

"And you," Harry said shaking it. "Will too."

"On my whistle," The reff said as he pointed his wand at the box. He blew the whistle and let go the quffle and blundgers. Then finally the snitch was set free.

Harry took off form the ground and looked around the stands made things blend in including an incoming blundger that was hit towards him. Harry dodged it and sped lower to check. He heard a loud boo and looked up. Ty was pumping his fist in the air and Kaley and Susan where behind him as the score turned ten to none. Harry cheered his team and took off towards Ron's side of the pitch.

As he flew Harry saw Ireland's team speading down there. Then two blundgers hit two out of three of the chasers. The last chaser cut threw and shot an amazing shot that was on it's way in. Ron was in the middle of the rings and shot to the side but took a bad angle. He was too low and Harry saw it. Harry knew that it was going in. Ron stood up on his broom, jumped forward off the broom, caught the quffle, flipped, and landed back on his broom all in the same motion. The crowed all though was a home crowed cheered for the amazing catch. Harry couldn't belive that the team was playing so good.

"Keep it up," Harry said as he flew buy Ron who passed the ball to Susan. Ron was grinning from ear to ear. He put up one finger as if showing one block. Harry nodded and took off towards the other side. Susan was flying threw the Ireland defense like a hot knife threw butter. Kaley and Ty followed behind. Susan dropped the quffle off to kaley who shot it up really high over the hoops where Ty was speeding towards. He got there and kicked the quffle down towards the hoop at a great speed. Twenty to Zero. Ireland was losing to the Empires. It seemed that mentally they were being beaten.

Harry and the Ireland seeker where hovering over the pitch after an hour into the game. The score was 160 to 40. Empires were winning.

"How did you guys get so good," The other seeker asked. Harry looked over at the man. Just over his shoulder laid the snitch. Harry thought quick. He dived forward as if seeing the snitch causing the other seeker to dive too. Harry pulled out as soon as the other seeker dived. Harry charged back up towards the sky and reached forward. The snitch took off upwards. Then it dived and was a mear couple inches away. Harry reached and grasped the tiny ball in his hand.

_LUCKY IRELAND NOT SO LUCKY_

_During the must exiting expedition match last week the Empires, under new captain Harry Potter, took on the league champs Ireland at Ireland. The surprise was not the low scoring Ireland team, that usuall averages 450 points per game, no the surprise the winning team. You might have thought that the Empires club gone since the golden years of the 72 but today they seem like a championship contender_

_The question is how long will it last. Draco Malfoy, of the Big League Champions Serpents, says it's was just Ireland's fault for not taking it seriously. Mr. Malfoy went on to say many other thing including that when they meet them they will show the world what a real team is like and where the Empires really belong._

_Full Article inside and other scores page three._


End file.
